


The Adventures Of Dr. Leah McCoy and The Space Pirate Dude

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: McKirk Genderswap Fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Genderswap, Jim thinks he's a ferocious pirate, Kidnapping, Sick Jim, Space Pirates AU, poor space sick Leah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem! Bones gets kidnapped by pirates to help their sick captain. Will she fall prey to his ridiculous flirting?</p><p>Paragraphs fixed 10-20-16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was just a simple country doctor. Not a astronaut, not a pilot, and certainly not a space pirate. Yet, unfortunately for Leah McCoy, she was currently at the mercy of a serious looking man wielding a phaser.

"You wouldn't hurt a doctor, would you?"she coaxed, arms in the air.

"Not if you do what I say," replied the tight-lipped man, phaser unmoving. He meant business then.

"Can I at least take my medical bag, if you're kidnapping me? Might be able to help your sick captain better."

She hoped he would see reason. Who knew what kind of supplies they had on their flying rust bucket? 

"Take it," He said, with a warning tone,"but no tricks." The phaser never wavered.

"I'm a doctor, not a magician," she grumbled, slowly easing her way over to pick up her bag.

She had just restocked it, so there should be something in there to cure this pirate's friend. This was not what she had pictured when she took this post on Ares 2. Boyce had assured her she'd be safe under federation protection. The natives were friendly. However, no one had thought to warn her about the Pirates that broke into the small clinic, demanding that she come cure their captain. 

Her captor and two cohorts hustled her out to a waiting shuttle. She groaned. Leah hated shuttles with a passion.

"I might throw up on you," she warned them as they hurried her aboard. The nausea was always bad and sometimes she just couldn't keep it down. 

She did end up puking during the flight and kept her eyes squeezed shut the rest of the trip, blocking out the disgusted looks and wrinkled noses of the kidnappers. It was their own fault for snatching an aviophobe.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a worried looking woman.

"Is this the doctor? Get her to sickbay NOW. Jim's really bad." 

Leah rushed along with her captors until they entered a small Medbay. The ship was obviously old, judging by the size and level of technology. On a bed lay a groaning man whom she took to be the captain.

"What are his symptoms and how long has he been like this?" She asked the crew, going into full doctor mode as she approached the bed. 

"Fever, vomiting, abdominal pain since last night," gasped the pale figure on the biobed.

He cracked his eyes open to look at her and glazed blue orbs peered up from his sweaty face. Leah whipped out her tricorder and began scanning him.

"You got me a hot lady doctor. Good job, Sulu," he managed, grinning pitifully at her. 

She rolled her eyes. A flirtatious, sick space pirate captain. Great. But she restrained herself from chewing him out because if what she suspected was right, he needed surgery immediately.

"Captain Pirate Dude," she said to the sweaty blonde, "Your appendix is about to burst. I'm going to have to do surgery to take it out if you want to live to keep pillaging." 

"Okay, doc, go ahead. And by the way, it's Captain Jim Pirate Dude Kirk."

He smiled weakly again. Poor man was really in pain. She picked up his hand and shook it.

"Leah McCoy. I'll do my best to fix you right up, Captain." 

She washed up and got to work, recruiting the least squeamish pirate, a Vulcan in fact, as an assistant. Soon Jim the Pirate was sedated and she began the operation. It was close and somewhat crude compared to what she was used to, but she got the inflamed organ out before it burst. After patching him back up and regenerating the incision, she cleaned up and reported the news to his relieved crew.

"So, can I go back when he's up and around, or am I stuck on this flying tin can for good?" She asked Sulu, hands on her hips. 

"Depends on whether he likes you or not. If he takes a fancy to you, and he probably has, you're stuck here. If not, we'll sneak you back to civilization," he answered easily. Leah began to hope Jim hated her guts. 

Unfortunately for her, he didn't.

When Jim woke up, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Wow. I am totally keeping you. What a fine sight to wake up to."

Leah bit back the aggravation and disappointment.

"I'll let that pass because you're still high on drugs. I normally don't stand flirty patients," she groused back, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the sight of those pretty eyes blinking up at her.

"What did you say your name is, Dr. McGrumpy?" He flashed a loopy grin at her.

"Dr. Leah McCoy. And I'm grumpy because I'm being held hostage on a rickety space death trap with a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates! I hate space, but the ex took the whole darn planet and I took a job on Ares 2. Though't I'd be safe, but NO." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jim protested, "First of all, this is not a 'rickety death trap', it's a starship. A little old, but working just fine. We keep her in tip-top shape. Secondly, we're not bloodthirsty. We may skirt the law a bit, but we don't kill people. Certainly not doctors. Isn't that right, guys?" 

His comrades agreed. "Da, Keptain!!" Spoke up a young Russian kid who barely looked 18. Leah thought that was awfully young to be a space pirate. But Jim seemed to inspire a great deal of loyalty. She wondered where he had picked up his ragtag crew. Had he kidnapped them all also? She couldn't imagine a Vulcan being kidnapped, so some of them obviously volunteered.

She left him to sleep again with stern warnings that he was not to get up at least for a day, and then only back to his quarters if he didn't want her chasing him down and sedating him. That only seemed to encourage him.

"Baby, you can chase me down any time" he said with a wink, looking her over approvingly. 

Leah blushed furiously and got the heck out of there. So she was dealing with a lecherous, sick, Space Pirate Dude. 

Great. She'd have to watch out. The last thing she needed was to get involved with some ladykiller who'd lose interest after a week, even if he was impossibly cute. And those eyes....... She slapped herself upside the head. Her ex husband had pretty eyes too. Look where that got her. 

The women who met them when she arrived introduced herself as Nyota Uhura and showed her to a small cabin. It wasn't much, but better than most hostages got. Leah sat down on the bed gratefully. Her feet were killing her.

"Thanks for saving Jim. He's the heart and soul of this ship. I know those weren't ideal circumstances for you." Uhura sounded a tad apologetic. 

"It's my job." She shrugged. "It's nice to know he's not the murderous type of pirate, though. It wouldn't sit well to fix up a guy who's going to go out killing people for the fun of it."

Uhura smiled. "Pirate is probably too strong a word for what we actually are. But don't tell Jim that. He likes having a fierce reputation, even though he's really a softy inside."

Leah huffed. "Oh, I bet he's got quite the reputation, all right. Already trying to hit on me, and I've been here less than a day." 

"Yes", Uhura grimaced. "It takes him awhile to get the message of 'not interested'. Just stay firm with him and eventually he'll get it through his thick skull. Are you hungry? We've got a decent replicator on board." 

She gladly followed the woman to the small dining hall. They were awfully considerate to their hostages, she thought. Maybe she would survive this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After a thwarted escape attempt, Leah did not let Pirate Dude Jim out of sickbay for another two days. He whined and griped about it, but she remained stone hearted.

"Tough it out, Edward Teach. You claim to be a hardened pirate. If you're going to keep me here, you're going to to follow my sickbay rules." 

She coolly told him this while scanning him thoroughly and giving him some well-deserved hypos. Jim stuck out his lower lip.

That's no way to talk to your captor," he teased, "don't you fear me?"

"Fear you??" Leah laughed heartily. "I'd sooner be afraid of a golden retriever puppy. You don't scare me. I don't even know why you try this whole pirate charade. You seem like a poster child for a Starfleet captain, not some Blackbeard wanna be." 

"Appearances can be deceiving." Something painful flashed through Jim's eyes for a second. "I was tired of trying to be what everyone expected me to be."

After this cryptic statement, He subsided into sullen silence. Leah wondered what happened to make him disillusioned with Starfleet, but she wouldn't press just yet. 

When he did get out, and she saw him in action for the first time, Leah couldn't help but admire that confident strife and the efficiency with which he ran his ship. His crew adored him, that much was certain and they were always laughing and joking around. He was even more handsome than she first thought and kept up his flirtation attempts.

He insisted on calling her 'Bones' because of the skeleton design on her medical bag and she finally gave up trying to lecture him about it, accepting the new nickname with resignation.

Leah had to repeat Uhura's advice over and over to herself. Despite her failed relationship, she was finding it hard to resist him. 

One day at lunch, they had an interesting conversation. "So, Leah, what brought you to Ares 2?" Jim asked casually, while picking at his salad.

(She had refused to sit with him unless he ate his veggies). She sighed and related the short version of her history.

"My ex husband cleaned me out in the divorce. Took me for every red cent. I couldn't even stand to be on the same planet with him. My old boss told me about an opportunity and I jumped on it. That's how I ended up in a little clinic, perfect for kidnapping." She couldn't help taking a shot. 

Jim didn't take much notice of her snide remark, only gave her a sympathetic look.

"That's rough, Bones. The man must be a complete idiot. Who in his right mind would want to divorce you? You're smart and sassy and gorgeous."

He looked her up and down, causing her to blush. 

"Someone who's a social climber and gets easily embarrassed by an unsophisticated southern girl. He wanted me to look and act like all the other stuck up society creatures who spent their time stabbing each other in the back. Turns out running for office brought out the worst in him."

Kirk frowned and wrinkled his cute little nose (she thought it was cute, anyway) in a very un-Pirate like expression.

"Ugh. Politicians. One of the many reasons I didn't make it in Starfleet. I'm sorry about that, Leah. You deserve better."

He looked like he meant it, too. Leah felt warm inside. Her name sounded nice rolling off his tongue.

Over the next few days, Jim was greatly absorbed in planning and carrying out a "mission". Rumor had it that they were going to sneak into Romulan territory to rescue some people who were stranded on a planetoid. Starfleet, Nyota explained to her, refused to intervene because it would tick off the Romulans and violate some treaty, but Jim couldn't let these people be captured and suffer the horrible fate that any Romulan prisoner did. He went around with a grimly determined face, and left off with the flirting. So there was the Space Pirate Dude coming out in him. 

Leah nervously kept to her room when they entered Romulan space, nervously dreading an attack and trying to distract herself with medical journals on her PADD. Jim took a team down to the planetoid to retrieve the stranded scientists. The whole ship collectively held its breath until he returned.

Leah was relieved to hear his voice calling her to sickbay and she rushed down there to make sure everyone was okay. Jim looked fine, talking to the scientists who looked somewhat thin and battered, but mostly unharmed. The ship was currently high-tailing it back to friendly space, with no enemy fire so far. 

"How did it go, Jim?" She asked, pulling out her tricorder.

His eyes were flashing with the thrill of narrow escape, burning that bright blue. She quickly averted her eyes, scanning her tricorder over the weary looking guests.

"Good, Bones. Got them out without any major hang-ups. Smoothest mission I've had in a while." He sounded very pleased with himself. "Aren't you impressed with my mad pirating skills?" 

She rolled her eyes. "As humble as ever, aren't you, Space Pirate Dude? If you really want to impress me, go get these good people dry clothes and a square meal. Those emergency rations ran out some time ago, I'm guessing."

"Two days ago", spoke up the pale looking woman she was examining. Jim was off like a shot. 

Leah finished treating the scientists, then made sure they were fed and given quarters for the night. Jim was meekly obeying her, which was starting to go to her head. Uhura looked at her in amazement.

"How are you going that? He'd never do anything I ask without whining like a baby."

"Don't know," Leah shrugged, "maybe he really fears hypos."

"Or, he really likes you," Uhura suggested slyly.

"He's only known me five days," she scoffed. "He's just a flirt looking for the next pretty face."

But why did she wish that wasn't true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really think Chris Pine has a cute nose. I really do. Is there any part of him that's not cute?


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed after the rescue and the good ship Atlantis was approaching a Starbase to drop off the stranded scientists. Leah hadn't had much to do other than patch up some engineer who burned himself, so she spent a lot of time on the bridge, watching Jim and his crew and cracking jokes with Sulu, who wasn't that bad of a guy after all. 

The scientists grew relaxed and happy as they neared the Starbase. Jim however, was tense and jumpy. Leah confronted him after he had bitten some poor kid's head off for expressing excitement over seeing civilization. She marched into his office after his shift was over, barely bothering to knock. 

"Okay, Jim. You've been crabbier than a polar bear in July. What in the world is going on?"

He plastered on a fake smile. "Wrong? Why nothing, Bones. Everything is just peachy. I've just stayed up too late chatting with our guests."

It was totally unconvincing and She sighed in frustration.

"That's not what's making you tense and snappish all the time. I can see it, Jim. The closer we get to a Starbase, the grumpier you get. You've even got ME beat for grumpiness, and that's saying something." 

Jim twiddled with his thumbs.

"It's disconcerting how well you know me after less than two weeks," he said at last, "yes, I can't stand going near a Starbase. It also has to do with my hatred of Starfleet and the freaking Prime Directive."

He grimaced just mentioning it. Now, they were getting somewhere, Leah thought. Jim got up and actually brought her a chair.

"If you want to hear the whole story, you'd better sit down. It's long and complicated."

She took the seat. Jim sat down again and stared glumly into space. 

"You might have heard of my Dad, George, and how he sacrificed himself to save the crew of the Kelvin, which included my mom and newborn me."

So that was why his name sounded familiar, Leah thought. What a rough way to start a life.

"I've heard of him. Never realized you were his kid, but it makes sense."

"Too much sense," Jim muttered. "I grew up being constantly compared to him, mostly negatively. I spent a long time rebelling, acting out, trying to prove I wasn't him. Eventually, I did join up, thanks to Admiral Pike daring me to do better."

More dots were connecting in Leah's mind. "You saved earth from the crazy Romulan, didn't you?" She asked, kicking herself for not seeing it sooner. 

Jim looked uncomfortable. "Not just me. And we couldn't stop him from destroying Vulcan. Anyway, I got a ship and all was well and good for a few years, and then it all went down the drain. We encountered a planet where one race was systematically killing off another race they viewed as inferior. The admiralty and Prime Directive ordered us not to interfere. I couldn't stand it and sent a team to get the few survivors to safety. We ended up having to kill a good number of the tyrannical race to get them out. I dropped them on a more friendly planet before the brass found out. Next thing I know, I'm in the brig, stripped of command, and court martialled. I refused to apologize for what I did and ended up kicked out of Starfleet. I still don't regret it." Jim's eyes flashed fire as he spoke. "If I have to let innocent people suffer and die because if that stupid non-interference policy, I don't want any part of it. Now I'm a disgrace to my name and a Federation outcast. But I don't care."

He looked positively fierce and actually pirate like as he said this. It rather took her breath away. 

She impulsively reached over the desk and grabbed his hand.

"James Tiberius Kirk, you are NOT a disgrace to your father's name. He saved lives, so did you. Despite the fact that your people took me against my will, I've felt more at home with them than anywhere on earth. You must be a pretty fantastic captain to get six starfleet officers to resign on account of you."

"How did you....?" He began, surprised.

"I looked their names up to be sure you weren't wanted criminals. All of them are former Starfleet." She sat back feeling smug at her detective skills.

He didn't let go of her hand, his facial expressions twisting from eager to resigned.

"Yeah. My crews pretty loyal. Bones, if you want to get off at the Starbase, I'm not going to stop you. You can hitch a ride back to earth from there. You deserve better than this life. It would be selfish of me to keep you to myself, much as I want to."

There went the puppy dog eyes again. Leah knew she was a goner. 

"Jim, that's very noble of you, but who are you going to kidnap next time you need a doctor? Word gets around you know. Not everybody will take it as well as I did."

He laughed sheepishly. "I don't know. I just....like you too much to keep you against your will. You're a great doctor, Bones. And I hope you stay with us, but you'll have a good four days to decide, so just think about it, okay?" 

"Okay, Jim. I will." She smiled at him and he looked slightly poleaxed. Leah got up from the chair. "I'll leave you to your moping now, but just one more question. "How in the world did you get a ship? Your mad pirating skills?"

Jim looked proud. "Nope. I bought and paid for this baby. She was being decommissioned and sold for scrap. Had enough in my inheritance to pay for her and buy some parts to upgrade a bit. She gets around pretty nicely for an old timer." 

"If you say so," Leah said rather skeptically. "Have a good night, Space Pirate Jim."

Jim rose and saw her to the door. He was a gentleman at heart, Leah thought.

"Goodnight, Bones," Jim said, and kissed her on the cheek!

She went back to her cabin in a bit of a daze. She had a lot of thinking to do. Contrary to her prediction, Jim did NOT return to his moping. Instead he was daydreaming about big hazel eyes, full eyelashes and a gorgeous, dimpled smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah visits the Starbase and makes a decision.

Leah though a lot about her life choices over the next few days as they neared Starbase 10. She would feel bad about abandoning her post to fly off with Jim, but there was another doctor there and Jim didn't have anybody. Considering how many times he got hurt, that was a very dangerous thing.

Just over the past few days, she'd had to fix a sprained ankle, 3rd degree burn, deep laceration, and cracked wrist from his various mishaps. She wondered what he had done before her arrival. 

"Fixed it myself, of course, Bones!" He said cheerfully as she inspected the healing burn on his back.

"That's likely a very loose description of what actually happened," she griped, "your medical knowledge is primitive, to say the least." 

Jim got a blissed out look on his face as she rubbed ointment on his back.

"Oh, man, Bones, that feels good. Aahhh." 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers on his back. Face warm, Leah finished as quickly as she could.

"I'm a doctor, not a masseuse."

She scurried back to her quarters, cursing herself for the sudden desire to elicit more such reactions from Jim. 

She hid away all the next day, bewildered by the confusing feelings she had for the man she had only known for two weeks. Jim was kind and caring and downright gorgeous. But was he stable? Could he ever settle for just one woman? 

She emerged in time to say goodbye to the Starfleet scientists and make a quick trip to the Starbase. Jim went with her, looking around nervously and swallowing hard every time he looked at her.

"Have you made up your mind?", he asked almost timidly.

"Yes, Jim," Leah answered carefully, "I'll tell you after I've finished my errands."

He threw a hand up dramatically. "And leave me in suspense? Why Bones, how cruel of you!" 

"Humph." She snorted. "You'll live. I've learned never to let a guy think he's got what he wants too soon. They don't appreciate things they don't have to fight for, or wait for, ridiculous as that is."

She tried to keep the touch of resentment towards Jack out of her voice, giving Jim a pointed look. He seemed to get the message, sobering up almost instantly.

"Oh. Well, Men who don't appreciate what they've got, no matter how they got it, are idiots," he said firmly, striding along beside her.

He gave her a look that said "what the heck was he thinking?" and Leah smiled, despite herself.

"Look, I'll see you back on the ship in two hours. We won't pull out until you're absolutely sure, one way or the other."

"Okay, Captain," she mock saluted. "Try not to get injured, please."

He gave her a wink and walked off, Leah headed another way towards the local medical supply store. 

She loaded up on some key supplies she would need on the Atlantis because of Jim's proclivity towards injuries, then headed for the communications center to make a call to her boss. He was relieved to hear from her. After two weeks missing, hopes of her survival were almost gone.

Leah spilled the story to him, changing some details so Jim wouldn't get even more in trouble. 

"You see, Phil, That wanna be space "pirate" needs looking after. He's a walking disaster and he thinks he save the entire galaxy with his rickety ship. He's been used and rejected by Starfleet and thinks he doesn't deserve a doctor."

"You're the last person I would have expected to be willing to fly around with Jim Kirk," Boyce replied, he didn't look angry, much to her relief. "You only accepted the Ares post because it was on solid ground. He turn the charm on you?" He looked amused now. 

"Sort of," she admitted, shamelessly understating the truth. "But it had more to do with the feeling of belonging I got with the whole crew. We're a bunch of misfits who became a family. I'm sorry I just up and left, but it was a life or death situation. The Ares station does have other doctors; Jim doesn't. I don't know how he survived this long without one. He's kept me pretty busy."

"I can imagine," her boss and mentor answered dryly. "You do realize that his missions aren't sanctioned by the Federation, don't you? If he gets in a jam, ticking off Klingons or Romulans, there isn't any backup coming to save your hides."

"Yes, I know," Leah answered calmly. "But I feel like it's where I'm needed most. Also, I'm not nearly as scared of space around him---I mean the crew."

She hoped he didn't catch her little slip. Too late. Boyce downright grinned at her.

"Ah, so that's how it is. Kirk's a good man, despite his propensity for rule breaking. You could do a whole lot worse."

"Who says I'm doing Kirk..... Oops that came out wrong."

Leah clapped her hands over her blushing face. What a stupid thing to say! Now he'd think she and Jim were really.....involved. Boyce just laughed.

"It's okay, Doctor, I know what you meant. If you're happy out there, I won't try to talk you out of it, but if he hurts you, I'll make sure his name appears on a wanted poster in every corner of the Federation. I'm still an admiral, you know." 

"Yep, a very good one at that," Leah agreed. "I'll see you later Phil. I've got some more errands to run, than I promised Jim I'd meet him back at the ship. I haven't actually told him I'm staying yet."

"Well, get right on it, then. Take care of yourself, Leah. Good luck keeping him alive." Phil looked skeptical, causing her to chuckle.

"Thanks Phil, I appreciate it. So long now."

The communication ended and Leah had officially burned her bridges. She sat still for a little while, wondering about her sanity. 

She finished a few personal errands and headed back to the agreed upon meeting place. Jim was waiting for her, pacing somewhat anxiously. He caught sight of her, loaded down with bags, and his eyes lit up as he rushed over.

"Hey, Bones, that's a lot of stuff to carry around."

She gratefully allowed him to relieve her of some of her purchases, then said slyly, "Well, Jimmy the Pirate, I'm going to need some supplies if I'm gonna be a space pirate doctor."

Jim set down the bags and looked at her, delight sparkling in his eyes before he squished her in a hug.

"Thank you, Bones. You're gonna be great. I'd kiss you right now if I didn't value my nose."

"It's good to see you do have a slight sense of self-preservation," Leah remarked, extricating herself with some difficulty.

Jim was a fantastic hugger, she secretly thought, smiling at how happy he looked. This pirating thing could be kind of fun with such an enthusiastic leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while. My muse has slowed way down and the weekend was really crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks into her official tenure as CMO and Leah was already regretting it. The ship was rocking with a blast of Klingon fire as Jim attempted to evade the furious attack of the Warbird that followed them.

They weren't too happy that Jim had invaded their space to free a group of slaves from an abandoned Orion freighter. So far the shields were holding, but they didn't want to strain them much longer. 

Leah was almost as green as the Orions she was treating. Her stomach lurched with every turn maneuver. When she was finished, she hid herself away in her tiny office and tried not to panic. She practically whimpered whenever the ship lurched again, struggling not to throw up. When Spock found her, she was curled into a trembling ball on the floor.

"You are unwell, Doctor," he observed with some concern.

"Great observation, commander," she gasped sarcastically. "What do you need?" 

"The Captain wishes to inform you that we have successfully thrown off the Klingon pursuit. He also wishes to ascertain the condition of the Orions."

With an effort, Leah pulled herself off the floor and into her desk chair. She was still weak and shaky from the ordeal, but she managed to pull herself together.

"They're going to be fine. Mostly dehydration and bruising; couple minor breaks. Tell him he'd better get his fine butt down here as soon as he can. He's going to be collapsing from exhaustion any time now."

It was true. Jim had been at the bridge almost 18 hours now. Spock nodded.

"I will inform him." He departed briskly.

Leah leaned forward, head in her hands. That was a scary one. 

She'd spent a lot of time around the captain and was coming to need him more and more, which was scary. He was a good conversationalist, crazy genius, and made her feel better about her past failures and aviophobia. When she told him her ex thought she needed to lose weight to be a proper political spouse, his hands had curled into fists and he had loudly declared his desire to break Jack's face.

"You're beautiful, Leah McCoy and just right in my eyes. Women shouldn't have to be ashamed of having curves. I'm very partial to them myself, you know."

He had given her one of those looks again and she had blushed and spluttered, "You flatterer. Bet you say that to all the ladies."

Jim had gently ran a finger down her cheek. "No, actually, I don't," he said softly.

That scene continued to resonate with her and she could freely admit she was more than a little in love with him. Minutes after Spock's departure, the door burst open and a worried Jim ran in.

"Bones! Are you okay? Spock said you looked sick!"

She raised her head and gave a tired smile. "I'm doing better now that the ship isn't wildly gyrating anymore. I had a bit of a panic attack and almost puked all over the floor."

He came around behind her and pulled the chair out so he was facing her. He knelt down and took her hands.

"I can walk, Jim", she insisted as he pulled her to her feet.

"I want to be sure." Jim was determined. "Besides, I want the chance to talk to you in private. It's been ages."

"Two days is not ages, Jim", drawled Leah as he escorted her to her room.

"It is to me, Bones," he replied, "I miss you after five minutes."

Somehow this rather pathetic statement was touching to her. Jim wanted to be with her all the time. If she was honest with herself, the longing was mutual. There was no use denying it anymore.

By the time they reached her quarters, her heart was pounding with a whole different kind of nervousness. 

She pulled Jim into the room with her. Might as well hear what he had to say.

"Alright Jim, door's shut. Tell me what's on your mind."

The normally cool, cocky, space pirate nervously cleared his thought.

"Leah, I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I have to tell you I'm head over heels in love with you. I know it's really soon, but it happened and I can't stop it. I don't want to stop it."

His blue eyes were glowing with the intensity of his emotion. Leah stepped forward wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. A delicious happiness was spreading through her at his admission.

"I love you too, Space Pirate Jim. You're completely crazy, but in a good way." 

Jim's arms came around her and he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"We fit together rather nicely, don't we Bones?" he asked after a minute of simply enjoying each other's presence.

"I have to agree, Jim," she sighed, "You're awfully cuddly for a pirate dude."

"That's my dark secret," he whispered, "don't tell Uhura." 

She giggled. "I won't. So how good are you at kissing, Captain Softy?"

His eyes darkened and he raised his hands up to cup her face.

"I'll let you be the judge of that, Dr. Gorgeous."

Leah gave him a perfect 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's as far as my muse would take me on this one. I had thought it would be much longer, but things just kind of didn't work, so I ended it here. I refuse to ever leave a fic hanging. If more comes to me, I can always add it later. Prepare for some Prince Jim and Lady Spock coming soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those Space Pirate Jim fics. I'm doing it with Fem! Bones instead. Let me know if I should continue this. I've had problems with my latest series bombing badly.


End file.
